Gang Senggol 7!
by Onica278
Summary: Ini adalah sekumpulan kisah anak-anak remaja yang tinggal di Jl. Gang Senggol 7. Kini, saatnya mereka mengerti arti dari sebuah persahabatan, cinta, dan kebersamaan. Dan kini juga, mereka akan menemukan makna dari kehidupan...
1. Chapter 1

**Gang Senggol 7**

**.**

**.**

_Ini adalah sekumpulan kisah anak-anak remaja yang tinggal di Jl. Gang Senggol 7. Kisah di mana mereka menyadari arti dari persahabatan, cinta, dan kebersamaan._

**.**

**.**

**Vocaloid ©Yamaha Corp., Crypton Corp., dan pihak-pihak bersangkutan lainnya**

**Warning; OOC, gaje, aneh, typo(s) dll.**

**n/b: POV bisa berubah-ubah!**

**.**

**.**

**~ Story 1 "And I Know Who You Are"~**

**~LenxGumi~**

**.**

**.**

Namaku Len Kagamine, cowok imut pencinta alam. Aku tinggal di Crypton Village, sebuah perumahan elit yang lumayan mewah. Rumahku terletak di Jl. Gang Senggol 7, tiga blok setelah jalan masuk ke gang ini. Aku masih heran, Pak RT mungut dari mana nama "Gang Senggol" itu, sama sekali tidak cocok dengan _image_ perumahan Crypton Village, yang notabene kawasan elit.

Aku tinggal bersama keluargaku, tentunya. Papa dan Mamaku Rinto dan Lenka Kagamine namanya, keduanya adalah seorang pengusaha. Bedanya, Papa pengusaha mebel yang usahanya diberi nama _Kagamine's Mebel_, sedangkan Mama pengusaha salon dan spa kecantikan _Kagamine's Beauty Care._ Mereka berdua adalah orang yang paling gila kerja yang pernah aku temui sepanjang hidupku.

Dan aku punya saudara kembar perempuan namanya Rin Kagamine. Rin-_neesan _sebenarnya anak yang ceria dan lucu. Hanya saja, semenjak masuk SMA, dia berubah menjadi anak yang pendiam, kaku, dan kutu buku. Usai pulang sekolah, ia bekerja sambilan di sebuah perpustakaan di pusat kota. Tiap hari ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca dan membaca. Sungguh membosankan! Walhasil, karena tiap hari selalu membaca, ilmu yang dia punya sangat luas. Berbagai macam olimpiade dan lomba mata pelajaran – seperti Sains tentunya, dan pengetahuan umum lainnya ia ikuti. Dan berbagai macam piagam dan piala sudah menjadi "oleh-oleh" yang dia bawa pulang setiap usai mengikuti olimpiade.

Dan terkadang, karena Rin selalu mendapat gelar juara, orang tuaku sering membanding-bandingkan aku dengan Rin. Menyebalkan sekali! Dan itu hal yang paling sangat amat kubenci, karena itu terjadi setiap kali kami makan malam bersama – walau jarang sekali, karena orang tuaku terlalu sibuk untuk makan malam di rumah. Yah, walau begitu, aku masih memiliki banyak teman yang lain yang bisa kuajak bicara dan bercanda daripada harus mendengarkan celotehan orang tuaku yang tidak bermutu itu.

Aku punya dua sahabat yang usianya lebih tua dari padaku. Kedua orang itu adalah Kaito Shion – si model gadungan – dan Gakupo Kamui – si anak penjual terong balado. Gakupo Kamui memilih masuk jurusan teknik pengolahan hasil pertanian. Kata cowok yang tinggal di sebelah rumahku ini, dengan jurusan itulah dia bisa mengembangkan potensi yang dimiliki dari tanaman terong. Huh! Dasar maniak terong!

Sedangkan Kaito Shion adalah seorang model yang kuliah dijurusan aritektur semester 1. Kaito Shion selalu kusebut "si model gadungan" karena menurutku, maniak es krim seperti dia tidak ccocok menjadi model. Tapi pernyataanku sebenarnya salah besar! Dia sangat keren ketika menjadi model _runway_ dan model sampul majalah. Tapi, aku malas mengakui hal itu, hehehe... Aku tak mau posisiku sebagai anak terganteng dan tertampan satu gang direbut olehnya!

Selanjutnya, di sebelah rumah Kaito Shion adalah rumah Miku Hatsune yang juga menjadi model – tapi hanya model pembaca saja, karena Miku masih SMA. Walau sesama model, agensi Kaito dan Miku berbeda. Mereka berdua sering menjadi _the best couple_ model sampul di sebuah majalah terkenal. Memang sih, mereka berdua dekat dari kecil. Bahkan, sebelum mereka jadi model, mereka berdua pernah pacaran! Namun akhirnya putus seiring sibuknya kegiatan mereka berdua sebagai model. Padahal teman-teman satu gang ini setuju dan merestui kalau mereka kembali balikkan lagi. Tapi entah kenapa mereka berdua bukannya tamabah dekat, tapi semakin jauh.

Lalu, di depan rumah Gakupo ada rumah Luka Megurine. Luka-_san_ sebenarnya gadis yatim piatu. Ayah, Ibu, dan Adiknya meninggal karena kecelakan, dan hanya dia yang selamat. Luka dari dulu – sebelum kedua orang tua dan adiknya meninggal – sampai sekarang adalah anak yang pendiam dan penyendiri. Usianya semuran dengan Gakupo. Tapi sepertinya, sejak tragedi itu, dia tidak melanjutkan kuliahnya. Tiap hari dia pergi entah ke mana dan kembali pulang larut dengan tubuh yang sedikit babak belur. Aneh sekali...

Rumah paling ujung adalah rumah Gumi Nakajima. Anak seorang narapidana kasus penipuan. Ibunya menggugat cerai ayahnya, begitu tau ayahnya terjerat tindak pidana kasus penipuan. Tiap jam lima pagi Gumi sudah pergi dengan mengenakan seragam sekolah, namun anehnya, tiap hari dia selalu datang terlambat. Gumi cukup dijauhi teman-temannya karena ia anak seorang narapidana.

"Leen...!" Piko menggoncang-goncangkan lenganku.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan menoleh ke arah Piko, teman sebangkuku, "Hn, ada apa?"

"Psst! Lihat itu!" Piko menunjuk sesuatu dengan dagunya.

Aku menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan Piko. Nampak Gumi Nakajima memasuki kelas dengan berlari-lari. Ia kemudian mengetuk pintu kelas dengan nafas terengah-engah, juga rambut dan bajunya yang acak-acakkan. Ia kemudian masuk setelah pak guru mengijinkan dia masuk ke kelas. Dia berjalan ke tempat duduknya, setelah terlebih dulu membungkuk minta maaf atas keterlambatannya hari ini.

Sungguh dewi keberuntungan menyelimuti dia! Coba saja, kalau dia telat saat jam pelajaran Mrs. Vianney, bu guru paling galak sedunia! Dia pasti dihukum berdiri di luar kelas sampai bel pulang sekolah atau dia dihukum menulis seribu kalimat seperti ini, "Saya berjanji tidak akan terlambat lagi."

"Kenapa, sih, Gumi selalu saja datangnya telat! Ganggu tau gak! Apa dia gak malu atau gak sadar diri, kalau dia anak seorang narapidana!? Seharusnya dia lebih menjaga citra dirinya sendiri dan keluarganya! Bukannya seperti ini!" komentar Piko yang membuyarkan (lagi) lamunanku.

"Hei, Piko," panggilku.

Piko melirikku, "Hn?"

"Aku rasa ada yang janggal tentang anak bernama Nakajima Gumi itu. Kau tahu tidak, dia tinggal satu gang denganku. Dan kulihat, setiap jam lima pagi dia sudah berangkat ke sekolah. Tapi, kenapa setiap hari dia selalu datang terlambat, huh?" ujarku sambil memperhatikan Gumi yang sedang mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya.

"Hm, aneh..." komentar Piko sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke buku cetak.

Aku masih memandangi Gumi. Entah apa yang membuatku penasaran dengan gadis berambut hijau itu. Dan kini, satu hal yang baru kusadari. Tiap pagi mata Gumi selalu merah dan terlihat sembab seperti menangis. Kelihatan sekali, hidungnya merah dan matanya juga sedikit bengkak. Hm, ada apa yah?

.

.

**Normal POV**

.

.

Len meraih sikat gigi berwarna putih bergaris kuning dan pasta gigi rasa mint. Kemudian ia mulai menyikat gigi sambil menatap bayangannya di kaca wastafel kamar mandi. Sekarang jam setengah lima pagi lebih. Sungguh, baru kali ini ia bangun sepagi ini. Mungkin karena Len tidur lebih awal, sekitar jam delapan malam. Setelah menyikat giigi dan membasuh muka, ia keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengelap wajahnya yang basah dengan handuk putih kecil.

Setelah mengembalikan handuk putih kecil itu pada tempatnya, ia merenggangkan otot-otot punggung dan tangannya yang sedikit pegal. Usai melakukan senam kecil-kecilan tersebut, ia beranjak ke balkon depan kamarnya – kamarnya memang terletak di lantai dua rumahnya.

Telapak tangannya meraih pagar besi yang membatasi balkon rumahnya. Permukaan kulit telapak tangannya mulai merasakan dinginnya permukaan pagar besi di balkon itu. Matanya menyipit, memperhatikan pemandangan rentetan rumah-rumah di sana. Suasana masih gelap dan hanya ada berkas kemerah-merahan jauh di ufuk timur sana, sepertinya sang mentari pagi masih bersembunyi dan belum mau keluar dari kelambunya.

Len merentangkan tangannya selebar-lebarnya. Ia membiarkan udara pagi hari yang dingin menerpa wajahnya dan membuat hidungnya sedikit kemerahan karena kedinginan. Ia kemudian menghirup nafas dalam-dalam hingga rongga dadanya terisi penuh dan menghembuskannya pelan. Sungguh, ia bersyukur bisa menikmati udara pagi hari ini yang masih segar dan belum tercemar.

Ia kembali memegang pagar besi yang dingin. Kemudian ia menangkap suatu pemandangan aneh di bawah sana. Nakajima Gumi dengan seragam sekolahnya sedang berjalan keluar gang. Len memepertajam pengelihatannya. Sepertinya, Nakajima Gumi menenteng tas lain selain tas sekolahnya. Sepertinya itu tas untuk menaruh kamera.

Ah! Len teringat sesuatu. Gumi termasuk salah satu angggota ekskul fotografi dan mungkin saja hari ini dia eksul, makanya dia membawa kamera.

Mata biru shapire Len masih mengikuti langkah Gumi keluar gang. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Len melesat pergi ke arah lemari pakaiannya dan mengganti bajunya dengan baju seragam secepat kilat. Dengan setengah berlari ia keluar kamarnya sambil menyambar tas hitam miliknya, lalu menuruni tangga dengan cepat – bahkan karena saking buru-burunya, ia hampir jatuh. Segera ia membuka kuci dan menarik kenop pintunya.

Pikiran Len buram dan tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan sekarang. Entah kenapa, ia ingin mengikuti Gumi pergi. Entah kenapa juga ia ingin mengetahu ke mana Gumi pergi setiap jam lima pagi. Dan entah kenapa ia ingin mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang Gumi.

Len mempercepat larinya, sebelum kehilangan jejak Gumi. Beruntung, ia masih sempat mengejarnya. Matanya memperhatikan Gumi yang sedang berjalan ke arah stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Len berjalan sekitar tiga sampai lima meter di belakang Gumi, agar dia tidak ketahuan.

Len baru menyadari kota ini seperti tidak pernah tidur, jam sepagi ini saja, sudah ramai terutama stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Dia segera menuruni tangga menuju stasiun kereta bawah tanah, beberapa saat setelah Gumi menuruni tangga ke stasiun kereta bawah tanah.

Len membeli karcis kereta _shinkansen_ dengan jurusan yang sama dengan Gumi. Tidak lama kemudian, kereta jurusan itu datang. Gumi segera masuk kereta tersebut, agak lama kemudian baru Len yang masuk. Ia mencari tempat duduk beberapa bangku di belakang Gumi, agar dia bisa mengawasi Gumi.

Pintu kereta _shinkansen_ mulai tertutup secara otomatis, karena kereta sebentar lagi akan berangkat. Kereta pun mulai bergerak perlahan meninggalkan orang-orang yang menunggu kereta jurusan lain di stasiun itu. Laju kereta semakin bertambah cepat. Kereta tersebut keluar dari terowongan bawah tanah dan menuju monorel yang seperti jalan layang.

Gumi mengeluarkan kameranya. Ia tersenyum memandangi pemandangan yang hadir di jendela dekat tempat duduknya. Ya, memang benar, pemandangannya sangat bagus. Karena kereta ini berjalan di atas monorel, Gumi bisa melihat pemandangan kota dari bawah, belum lagi matahari sebentar lagi akan menunjukkan dirinya.

Tak mau kehilangan pemandangan indah seperti ini, Gumi segera memotret. Nampaknya ia sangat senang _hunting photo_ seperti ini, terlihat jelas sudah beberapa kali ia memotret pemandangan ini. Setelah puas, Gumi mengecek beberapa hasil jepretannya lalu kembali mematikan kameranya dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam tas khusus kamera. Len yang melihatnya hanya mengerutkan alisnya.

Tak sampai lima belas menit kemudian, kereta sudah sampai di stasiun pemberhentian yang pertama. Gumi segera turun, begitu juga dengan Len. Ia kembali mengikuti Gumi dari belakang.

Gumi berjalan sambil menjejalkan kedua tangannya di saku jaket putihnya. Len hanya meratapi betapa bodohnya dia tidak membawa jaket, kalau ia tahu pagi ini akan sedingin ini. Terpaksa ia hanya menggosokkan tangannya ke lengannya.

Gumi nampak memberhentikan langkahnya di suatu tempat. Len yang berada jauh di belakang Gumi mengadah dan membaca papan nama yang tertera di dekat pintu masuk bangunan itu. Len menyipitkan matanya dan mulai membaca, "Lembaga Permasyarakatan Tokyo."

Eh? Lembaga Permasyarakatan? Bukankah itu artinya penjara?

**DEG!**

Len langsung terdiam. _Mungkinkah...?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**n/b : Yeeaayyy! Fic baru Oni! Heheh... Author suka banget bikin fic baru tp gk dilanjutin lagi! *ekh?* Heheh... Oni dpt ide ini waktu lagi nyikat gigi malem di kamar mandi. Karena ide-ide di otak Oni kebelet pingin dikeluarin dan dicurahkan, Oni segera bikin fic ini tanpa mendengar jeritan permintaan fic malang Oni yang gak dilanjutin setelah beradad-abad lamanya *eeekkkkhhh?*  
**

**Dari awal Oni sudah tulis klo cerita ini adalah sekumpulan cerita dari beberapa karakter dari Vocaloid yang tinggal di Jl. Gang Senggol 7. Ada Len, Rin, Miku, Mikuo, Kaito, Kaiko, Gumi, Luka, Gakupo, dll. Nah, harapan author... _readers_ jangan bingung pas ngebaca fic ini yah (^^v) ehehehe..., karena POVnya bisa berubah-ubah  
**

**Sekiaannn~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gang Senggol 7!**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation**

**Warning: OOC, Abal, Aneh, typo(s)**

**n/b: POV bisa berubah-ubah**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**And I Know Who You Are"**

**~LenxGumi~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gumi POV**

Namaku Nakajima Gumi, penyuka fotografi dan lukisan, siswa kelas 2 SMA. Selain suka fotografi dan lukisan, hal yang paling kusukai adalah makan malam bersama keluarga. Aku masih ingat, ketika ibu sedang bersiap-siap menyiapkan makan malam, aku selalu menawarkan diri untuk membantu. Tapi, bukannya membantu aku malah mengusili ibuku yang sedang masak, hehe…. Akhirnya, aku diusir ibu dari dapur dan disuruh menunggu hingga makan malam siap. Ketika sudah di meja makan, ayahku dan aku kadang suka kalap kalau sedang makan masakan ibuku yang muaaantap! Heheh… Ah, ibu sering tertawa geli melihat kelakuanku dan ayah.

Tapi itu dulu…

Ya, kuakui, akhir-akhir ini dunia yang kukenal ramah dan baik padaku berbalik menjadi kejam dan tak adil kepadaku. Pelan-pelan yang kukecap bukan manisnya kehidupan tapi hanya pahit. Ayahku ternyata telah melakukan tindak pidana penipuan, dan setelah ibu tahu tentang hal itu, mereka berduapun bercerai dan ibu lebih memilih pergi dari rumah. Ayahku ditangkap polisi dan dijebloskan dalam penjara. Kini, di rumahku yang bertepat di jalan Gang Senggol 7, hanya ada aku, hampa, dan sepi.

_**TIINN!**_

Suara klakson mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang di hadapanku memecahkan lamunanku. Aku segera menyebrang jalan dan melangkah masuk ke gedung Lembaga Permasyarakatan Kota Tokyo, atau bahasa umumnya penjara.

Yap! Kalian pasti sudah tahu, aku datang ke sini ingin menjenguk ayahku.

Begitu masuk, aku langsung disambut polwan cantik dan ramah di bagian resepsionis. Ya, para polisi yang menjaga di sini memang sudah akrab dengan keberadaanku. Karena, setiap pagi dan setiap hari aku selalu ke sini untuk menjenguk ayah.

Terjadi sedikit perbincangan dengan polwan itu, lalu aku segera digiring memasuki ruang yang digunakan untuk pertemuan antara narapidana dan penjenguk. Aku menunggu ayahku di sana, di salah satu kursi sofa kulit yang terletak di ujung ruangan.

Mulutku tersenyum lebar saat aku melihat ayah berjalan ke arah sini dituntun oleh salah seorang polisi. Polisi itu membantu ayahku duduk di sofa kulit. Aku masih tersenyum lebar dan memperhatikan ayahku yang bersih keras untuk duduk sendiri tanpa bantuan polisi itu.

"Gumi," ayahku memanggil, tapi tidak memandangku, malah memandang ke arah lain.

"Ya?" jawabku, ayahku baru menoleh ke arah sumber suaraku.

"Oh, kau di situ…," gumam ayahku, lirih.

Senyumku sedikit memudar saat aku teringat keadaan ayahku saat ini. Namun aku segera mengalihkan pikiranku, "Ah! Ayah, aku punya sesuatu untuk ayah!"

"Oh, yah?" Tanya ayahku, yang kedengarannya penasaran.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Len tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Nakajima Gumi sudah tidak berada di posisinya lagi, melainkan beranjak masuk ke dalam gedung Lembaga Permasyarakatan Tokyo. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Len segera masuk ke dalam bangunan itu.

Langkahnya sempat berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk, ia melihat Gumi berbincang-bincang sedikit dengan seorang polisi wanita dan polisi itu menggiringinya masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Tak mau ketinggalan jejak Gumi, Len segera membuntutinya lagi.

"Maaf, ada perlu apa anda datang ke sini?"

Suara berat dan begas seseorang dari arah belakang mengagetkan Len dan membuat langkahnya terhenti. Len segera membalikkan badannya. Tampak seorang polisi bertubuh tegap dan tinggi melihat ke arahnya dengan tampang curiga dan ketus.

"Eh… A-ano…" Len tampaknya harus mencari-cari alasan. Jari telunjuknya menggaruk pipi kanannya, dengan ragu ia menjawab, "Eh… Sa-saya mencari teman saya, Nakajiama Gumi. Ga-gadis yang baru saja masuk ke sini."

"Oh, Nakajima-_san…"_ seketika kecurigaan polisi itu hilang sudah, air muka polisi itu berubah menjadi lebih ramah. "Anda teman satu sekolah 'Nak Gumi yah?"

Len mengangguk. Ia bernafas lega, karena polisi itu mulai ramah padanya. "Mmm, apakah Nakajima-_san _sering ke sini?" pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba saja meluncur dari mulut Len.

"Ya," polisi itu mengiyakan sambil mengangguk, "Dia sering ke sini. Bahkan setiap pagi hari, malah. Dia selalu menjenguk ayahnya di sini. Ah, dia selalu membawa _bento_ untuk ayahnya. Anak itu kasihan sekali, harus tinggal sendiri di rumahnya. Ibunya bercerai dengan ayahnya lalu pergi dari rumah. Mungkin dia kesepian, sehingga ia selalu menjenguk ayahnya. Padahal ayahnya sudah tidak bisa melihat lagi," tutur polisi itu.

Len tersentak dengan penuturan polisi, tepatnya dibagian akhir dari kata-kata polisi tersebut, "Eh?! Maaf, maksud anda ayah Nakajima-_san_ buta?"

.

.

.

**Nakajima POV**

"Nah, ayah, pagi ini aku buat _bento_ lagi untuk ayah! Kali ini, aku masak nasi kepal, telur dadar, tempura, dan sosis goreng. Hehe…," ujarku riang sambil membuka bungkusan _bento _yang kubuat.

"Hmm…. Baunya sepertinya sedap," ujar ayahku sambil tersenyum.

"Ayah, aku suapin yah!?" tawarku. Ayahku kembali tersenyum lirih, lalu menganguk pelan. Aku memandang sebentar ke arah ayah dengan nanar. "Nah, ayah ayo buka mulutnya." Ayah membuka sedikit mulutnya, dengan pelan aku menyuapkan _bento _yang kubuat.

Mungkin kalian bertanya kenapa aku menyuapi ayahku. Itu karena ayahku sudah tidak bisa melihat lagi. Dulu, ayah bisa melihat tapi semenjak insiden penyerang para korban penipuan ayah, ayahku tidak bisa melihat lagi. Saat itu, ayah baru saja pulang kerja, aku dan ibu baru menyambutnya pulang di depan rumah. Namun dari arah belakang, tiba-tiba berbondong-bondong orang datang dan terlihat kesal. Mereka lalu mencaci maki ayahku, yang ternyata seorang penipu. Orang-orang itu – atau lebih tepatnya para korban yang ditipu ayahku – marah dan mulai melukai ayah. Mereka memukul ayahku dan menghajarnya sampai babak belur. Salah satu dari mereka menyiram mata ayahku dengan air keras. Dan….

Akh!

Aku tak mau mengingatnya…. Kejadian itu berlalu begitu saja tepat di mataku. Rasanya seperti mimpi buruk yang selalu menyerangku saat aku memejamkan mata.

"Rasanya enak, Gumi," ujar ayah yang menarik pikiranku kembali.

"Syukurlah," jawabku.

"Bagaimana kabar_nya_?" Tanya ayah yang membuatku bingung.

"Maksud ayah siapa?"

"Ibumu, Gumi," jawabnya pelan dan terdengar bergetar. Aku tahu, ayah merindukan ibu.

Aku tersenyum nanar, "Entahlah. Kurasa, ia pasti baik-baik saja."

"Gumi," ayah memanggilku dengan suara semakin kecil.

"Ayah ini! Kenapa suara ayah semakin kecil, huh?" omelku.

"Maaf."

Aku terdiam seketika.

_Tes!_

Aku melihat suatu cairan bening turun perlahan dipipi ayah.

"Maafkan ayahmu, nak," ujar ayah lagi.

_Tes! Tes!_

Kali ini air mata jatuh bukan dipipi ayah, tapi dipipiku. Aku mengusapnya pelan. Kemudian menggenggam tangan ayahku. Aku hanya diam dan terus menggenggam tangan ayah. Aku tak bisa menjawabnya. Sebenarnya, aku tak ingin menyalahkan ayah walaupun sebenarnya ayah jelas-jelas bersalah. Walaupun juga, terbesit rasa kesal padanya… tapi… aku…

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Len akhirnya diijinkan masuk ke ruang pertemuan antara narapidana dan penjenguk, di mana Gumi dan ayahnya berada saat ini. Namun sesuatu yang ia dengar menghentikan langkahnya, alisnya berkerut melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

"Maafkan ayahmu, nak," ujar seseorang paruh baya yang duduk di depan Gumi, dan sudah jelas itu adalah ayahnya.

Gumi hanya menangis dalam diam sambil menggenggam tangan ayahnya. Dia menggeleng, "Ayah, jangan ungkit masalah ini. Aku sebenarnya tak ingin mendengar ataupun melihat kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Aku tak ingin membenci ayah…" ujar Gumi serak, mungkin karena sekuat tenaga menahan sesenggukkannya.

"Tapi kau harus membenci ayah seperti ibumu. Ayahlah yang membuatmu jadi kesepian. Ayah yang membuat hidupmu kacau. Ayah juga yang membuatmu dijauhi orang-orang di sekitarmu," nada ayahnya semakin mendesak.

Gumi menggeleng keras, "Enggak! Kumohon ayah, jangan ungkit itu lagi!" Gumi menutup telinganya sambil menangis.

"Kau harus membenci ayah! Kau jangan datang lagi ke sini, karena ayah gak pantas buat kamu sayangi lagi, Gumi! Pergilah! Jangan tengok ayah lagi di sini. Ayah adalah seorang bapak yang gagal menjaga dan membahagiakan putrinya! Pergi!" usir ayahnya.

"ENGGAK! Ayah jangan ngomong sembarangan! Jangan lagi berbicara seperti itu! Aku gak akan pernah mau mendengarnya lagi!" Gumi pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Namun sebelum ketahuan Gumi, Len segera keluar dari ruangan dan berusaha tak bertatap muka dengan Gumi, untung saja Len tidak ketahuan. Gumi melewati Len begitu saja, ia keluar gedung dan berjalan entah ke mana. Len segera atau kembali membuntutinya.

.

.

.

Gumi menyenderkan bahunya di tembok marmer sebuah toko roti di tikungan jalan kecil. Dirinya merosot ke bawah sambil memeluk lututnya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya dan mulai menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

Perasaannya begitu bimbang. Dia memang kesal dan merasa dibohongi oleh ayahnya. Ia merasa ingin menghajar ayahnya karena telah melakukan pekerjaan kotor. Tapi, di samping itu, ia sayang pada ayahnya dan ia ingin mengampuni ayahnya. Namun setengah hatinya ingin menghukum ayahnya seberat-beratnya. Pikirannya terasa abu-abu dan buram.

"Kau sepertinya membutuhkan sapu tangan, nona?"

Suara seorang pemuda mengejutkan dirinya. Kepalanya segera mendongak ke atas. Di dapatinya seorang pemuda bermata biru _shapire_ dengan rambut pirang yang dikuncir satu karena rambutnya sedikit gondrong. Pemuda itu berjongkok dihadapannya, sehingga kedudukan mereka sama. Dia tersenyum lembut sambil memberikan sapu tangannya. Gumi menerimanya dan langsung mengusap air matanya.

"Kalau ayahmu menyuruhmu membencinya, berarti dia bodoh. Seharusnya dia bersyukur, kalau dia masih dicintai oleh putrinya yang rela telat tiap hari dan selalu dihukum gara-gara telat," ujar pemuda itu sambil mengelus puncak kepala Gumi.

"Jangan menangis. Aku tahu, kau mencintai dan menyayangi ayahmu. Sudah jangan menangis lagi," ujar pemuda itu menenangkan Gumi.

Gumi mengangguk. Matanya melirik ke arah sapu tangan pemuda itu, "Ah, sapu tanganmu bagaimana, Kagamine-_san?"_

"Oh... Saputangan itu untukmu saja, tanda persahabatan…" ujar Len – yang ternyata pemuda itu – sambil tersenyum.

"Persahabatan?" gumamku bingung, "Ah, tapi terimakasih banyak Kagamine-_san_!" ujar Gumi sambil membungkuk sedikit.

"Iya sama-sama," tiba-tiba Len melirik ke bawah kemudian berdeham, "Ehm! Nakajima-_san_, kalau duduk hati-hati yah! Celana dalammu kelihatan, bodoh! Hehehe..!" ujar Len sambil tertawa mesum dan kemudian berdiri.

Wajah Gumi memerah seperti kepiting rebus, "Dasar!" pekiknya menahan malu sambil ikut berdiri.

"Aduh, duh, Gumi…. Apa kau lupa? Aku ini Kagamine Len. Ka-ga-mi-ne Len!" ujar Len sambil menekan namanya sendiri.

Gumi membelalakkan matanya. Ia baru ingat, kalau Kagamine Len adalah salah satu cowok terkeren dan paling _**PLAYBOY **_satu SMA. Satu bulan saja Len bisa bergonta-ganti pacar sampai tiga kali! Tapi kenapa Len bisa selembut dan terlihat setulus itu menenangkan Gumi? Ah, mungkin, Len orang yang seperti itu, sehingga banyak wanita yang jatuh cinta padanya, walaupun kadang ia suka mesum seperti tadi, tampik Gumi dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah nada dering dari lagu _Locked out of the Heaven_ yang dinyanyikan oleh Bruno Mars. Len segera merogoh ponselnya. Ternyata itu nada dering ponselnya. Ia segera menjawab teleponnya.

"Halo, Rin-_neesan_ ada apa?" Tanya Len langsung.

"_Pagi-pagi sekali kau ke mana? Kenapa lupa kunci pintu? Kau berangkat ke sekolah duluan?"_ Tanya Rin Kagamine di sebrang sana, langsung juga tanpa basa-basi.

"Ke suatu tempat. Maaf aku lupa menguncinya. Iya, aku berangkat duluan," jawab Len berurutan.

"_Oh…. Ya, sudah. Bye…."_ Ujar Rin mengakhiri percakapannya.

Gumi hanya tercengang melihat betapa singkatnya percakapan Rin Kagamine, kakak kembar Len, saat bertelepon. Ini sangat aneh, padahal mereka 'kan saudara, kenapa untuk berbicara di telepon saja sepertinya tidak suka. Apa mereka saling membenci? Gumi bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

Tak sampai dua menit kemudian nada dering ponsel Len berbunyi kembali. Mata biru _shapire_ Len membaca nama si pemanggil yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Sebuah senyum cerah mengembang dibibir Len. Ia pun segera mengangkatnya, "Selamat pagi, Tei-_chan_ **sayang**! Baru bangun?"

.

.

.

**To be continued.**

***Saatnya balas review! :3**

** Shiroi Karen: Judulnya gak mecing yah? :/ Hehehe... Emg sengaja :P. Kok tebakanmu tepat sih, klo Gumi ke penjara mau ngejenguk ayahnya? Hebat, hebat!**

** Charinnisa-chan**: IA sama CUL? Hmmm... dimunculin gak yah? Nfufufu...nfufu...

** Zeita Hikari :** Doain aja supaya aku bisa lanjutin yah! Hehehe *digampol*

Oke, makasih buat reviewnya Oni sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat seeennnnaaaannng! Ngehehehe...

Untuk kamu yang masih jadi _silent reader_ review dong! Kasih kiritik dan saran yang membangun yah! Makasih :)

Sekian~


End file.
